


deeper than the sea

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i can't write porn for shit but i tried, i have other stuff i should be doing but i did this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tobirama muses while he looks at Kagami's face
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112
Collections: anonymous





	deeper than the sea

There was a time when Tobirama thought that his brother's devotion toward Madara Uchiha was foolish. That the near-obsession his elder brother had with the Uchiha, and the relentlessness which Hashirama chased him was nothing short of idiotic. 

Tobirama could not begin to fathom why Hashirama would be so willing to end a war for the Uchiha. Hashirama would laugh when he said this. "It's not for Madara, but the children. So they can know a world without war." He could try and fool the elders and the clan, but Tobirama knew his brother. He was not lying, and yet he was not telling the whole truth either.

He couldn't understand why when Madara had left the village instead of treating Madara as a traitor, Hashirama had done everything in his power to attempt the bring the Uchiha back. Why Hashirama had left little time for anything the did not include the whereabouts of the wayward Uchiha. 

He did not understand why when Hashirama returned from finally getting rid of the traitor, he came back broken. As though a limb had been torn off. He found the way Hashirama threw himself into his work and his ghost of a presence with his family to be concerning. Though nothing Tobirama nor Mito did ever brought back whatever he had lost when the Uchiha had died.

Tobirama believed that only a fool would ever be engrossed in the depths of such thoughtless passion.

He used to believe that.

But when he see Kagami smile, he understands his brother.

When Kagami is underneath him, breathless, Tobirama's teeth marks littering his neck and chest, he knows that he was the fool. He had once said that Uchiha were most dangerous when they were in love. 

He knows now that he had it backward. 

Senju had been a clan of love for a reason.

It was easy to see the passion an Uchiha held. It burned bright like an inferno devouring all in its path. He knows now that the way a Senju loves, all-consuming and relentless as the sea, is far more dangerous.

Tobirama takes his time with this. With skill and patience, he had cultivated from endless experimenting with Jutsu. Slowly kneading him open and dragging his fingers along the walls of his passage until Kagami can cum from his fingers alone. He takes his time savoring each cry the slips from Kagami's lips. Carefully unraveling him until Kagami is nothing more than a quivering mess beneath his hands.

Kagami is a mess beneath him and he devours the sight. He can tell that Kagami is getting close. He is repeating Tobirama's name like a mantra. It fills Tobirama with what he thinks can only be described as content.

He has forced out everything but himself from Kagami.

Kagami cums with this head thrown back and his mouth hung open in a silents scream. His clenching muscles dragging enticing Tobirama to ecstasy along with him. All is still while they catch their breath. Tobirama pushes up to his elbows so that he may burn the way that Kagami's chest rises and falls into his mind. He carves Kagami's tranquil face forever into his very being. 

Tobirama is not sure how he would feel is Kagami left him. But he knows that he will chase this siren to the ends of the earth.

And luckily for him, he was faster then Hashirama.


End file.
